legomessageboardsfandomcom-20200223-history
BusyCityGuy02/Archive
BusyCityGuy02 (also known as BCG) joined the LEGO Message Boards on September 21, 2010. He had the rank Inventor, 4,645 posts and 2 studs. About BCG He had one brother, eagleeyedan2, who was an Old Timer. He also had two lesser known sisters with sister with LEGO IDs, WhitePumpkin2, who did not post on the LEGO Message Boards, and BusyCityGirl who only made an account and posted on the last day that the boards were open. BCG originally joined the LEGO Message Boards in 2006, but lost his account in 2008, because of the security switchover. He had the name of BusyCityGuy at the time. He then created another account, BusyCityGuy2, and was approaching the end of rank Craftsman, when his dad changed his e-mail address. Because of that, he lost that account as well (At the time, you couldn't change your parents' e-mail address on LEGO.com). His final account was this one, BusyCityGuy02. He was active in both roleplay and discussion topics. He used to post in 50+ topics but later, because of a lack of time, he mostly only posted in the Agents Subforum. The most popular topic he created was a roleplay topic in the Agents Subforum: C.O.M.B, which stands for '''C'lassic 'O'perational 'M'inifigure 'B'ase''. The HQ had 12+ members, including Rock-o-Ages, 242oak, and dude777477. This was his only topic with 100+ pages. He had created about 10 topics in total, but only about 4 are active. On MyLEGO Network, he was rank 8, as of April 9, 2012. Signature His signature had the most characters on the LEGO Message Boards: (89 characters in total, not including spaces) before the update added new signature customization abilities. He got the swirly part from a design found by one of his sisters. Fast Facts *Three people copied BusyCityGuy's signature because they thought it was so cool. *BusyCityGuy used to be ahead of his brother, eagleeyedan2, in post count, but EED pulled ahead. *BusyCityGuy posted on the German Message Boards sometimes, although he always first used Google Translate to translate his messages into German. *BusyCityGuy completed rank Craftsman in just two days. *Legofanyoda's signature was similar to BusyCityGuy's. *BusyCityGuy participated in the Bob Avatar Protest. *BusyCityGuy made his 4,444th post in his C.O.M.B. base on May 13 at 7:54 am, Pacific Standard Time. *BusyCityGuy was able to capture his 4,444th post because he was posting at the same time as a moderator was approving. He also manually kept track of how many posts he had using a custom script he wrote. He stopped posting at that number for a while to let others see. *BusyCityGuy lost his 3rd stud on June 4, 2012. *BusyCityGuy was called "BuhCuhGuh" from legocat4611 because that's how he says BCG was pronounced. *His name was inspired by the only LEGO set he owned at the time of his account's creation, the Busy City Masterbuilders set and his avatar originally reflected the minifig included in that set. Gallery See also *BusyCityGuy (His userpage on this wiki) *Eagleeyedan (His brother's userpage on this wiki) *BusyCityGirl (One of his sister's userpages on this wiki) Category:Inventor Category:2 studs Category:2010 Archive